


A Quick Revenge Fuck With Dinner

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Revenge, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A Quick Revenge Fuck With Dinner

[F4M] A Quick Revenge Fuck With Dinner [Cheating] for [Revenge] against a [Cheater] [Public] [Confession] with [L-Bombs] [Friends to Lovers] [Quickie] [Creampie]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Note: A lot of people have issues with the [Cheating] tag, so I just wanted to quickly note: this is a fantasy that is not intended to cause, nor actually based on, real cheating. If this causes you issues or distress, skip this script. Audio porn should give you joy, not stress.

[sFX: Restaurant ambiance or chat]

Yeah. [laughs] Yes, that exactly! [laughs] He should really have known better, but seeing the look on his face when he realized that he’d basically confessed to having tried to scam the store. That was priceless. Then I got to watch him get escorted out. 

I always get this feeling of satisfaction when someone arrogant gets what’s coming to them. Don’t you?

[sound of phone unlocking]

(Concerned) Hmm…shit. 

Oh, it’s nothing. My pharmacy just texted me that they have my medication in. I forgot to pick it up earlier and I need to get it before they close. It’s just a few blocks a way. I’ll just get it and come right back.

You know, it is a bit of a walk this late at night, especially in heels. Could I maybe borrow your boyfriend? I promise I’ll bring him back unharmed.

Thanks!

[sound of standing up, walking, door opening, walking on concrete, city at night noises, cars, distant honking, people talking]

Yeah, I’m sorry to pull you away like that. You look like you could use a break from that scene. Something seems…off…with you tonight. 

(Quiet, serious, awkward) So, um…seriously, what’s going on?

Yeah? You don’t seem fine.

Well, I mean…look, we’ve known each other for a long time. I can always tell when you’re hurting. And, no offense, but your girlfriend hasn’t seemed to notice.

[walking stops]

Excuse me, what?

She…she cheated? On *you*?

Yes, I’m shocked! I can’t believe the nerve of her! Are you all right? No, that’s a silly question, of course you aren’t. Come here and let me hug you.

I am so, so sorry. But, um, she’s acting pretty normal in there.

Oh, god. So you caught her on your house’s security cam just yesterday and…she has no idea? Obviously you haven’t confronted her yet. She’s not *that* good of an actress.

No, hun, there isn’t a wrong or right way to process that. You…you know that if you need to leave you can always stay with me. I’ve been friends with you longer than she has and…god she’s not my friend any more. Not after this.

[angry noise] Oh I can’t believe the nerve of that bitch! Doing what she did to you and then coming out tonight acting like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth! You don’t have to hate her. I’ll hate her for you. 

But…what are you going to do? You’re not thinking of giving her a second chance?

[bitter laugh] Fuck no, I don’t want you to forgive her. I think you should dump her ass and live a better life. (Calmer) But it isn’t my place to tell you what to do. I…I’m just going to provide support and advice if you need it, but, not judgment. Never judgment. 

[walking starts again]

Well, this is my pharmacist. Wait right here, I’ll be back in a minute. 

[brief pause, door opens, opens again]

Thanks. They’re usually pretty quick about stuff like this and…god…listen to me go on like nothing is wrong. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I should say. Maybe I should just listen.

I guess it is good to distract you right now, but I don’t think that it’s healthy for you to stay with her any more. I really meant what I said about you staying with me. And if you didn’t want to stay with me, I can think of at least three other people who would let you couch surf.

Yeah…I think that would be a good idea. I know it might be stressful but maybe a clean break is best. Go home tonight, pack your bag, and then tell her you’re leaving. You can come over and I’ll have my guest room ready. You can crash or we can talk or…whatever. 

[footsteps stop]

Shit…we’re almost back and I’m really upset by this and I hate that you’re hurting and…this isn’t fair of me, but…I have something I have to tell you, too.

[laughs] No, I mean, I hope you don’t think it’s more bad news. I mean, whatever your reaction to what I’m about to say, it doesn’t change anything. I’m still your friend and my offer still stands, but I’ve been hiding something from you for a long time and I think I need to come clean.

I love you.

No, that’s not right. I’m *in love* with you. I have been for god knows how long. I waited because…well, you know.

I never wanted to be the woman who broke up a happy couple. If my two friends were romantically involved, well, it was hard to watch, but it still felt good. If I was hurting or felt alone, then at least you weren’t.

Plus, I’m a coward and I just didn’t want to get rejected, but I won’t hold back any more, not after what she did to you. 

I’m not asking you to return my feelings. Maybe you have some deeper affection for me and maybe you don’t. That’s fine, either way, but I had to tell you now, because, for one thing, you deserve to know, and for two, I have an idea. A way to distract you and make you feel better and maybe get a little bit of payback.

What I want…and what I’m proposing…is that you fuck me. Right now.

I think any of these little allies or entryways would work. As long as we’re in the shadows no one would suspect what we were doing. It’s perfect for what I’m thinking. 

What would I get out of fucking you? Are you kidding? I’ve wanted you for…for a very long time. It’s not just love I’m feeling. I fantasized about doing all sorts of filthy things with you. Sometimes you were tender and romantic, other times…pretty fucking rough. [laughs]

That isn’t all, though. I want the satisfaction of having fucked you and cum so hard on your fucking glorious cock in a way that she never deserved. And I *will* cum on your cock. I’m so fucking turned on right now that I’m *aching* for you. I’m empty and I need *you* to fill me. Only *you*.

And, maybe I’m petty, but I want to sit across from that arrogant little bitch and look her in the eye and know that I’m full of your cum and she never will be again. Fuck, I’ll tell her that if you want. 

(Excited, a bit nervous) Good…come on…

All right…right here. 

I *know* it’s kind of tawdry to fuck in an alley for our first time but…doesn’t that make it better? 

I mean, you could leave. I wouldn’t blame you if you changed your mind, but….I’m going to do my best to entice you.

By hiking up my skirt…

[Sound of clothes being removed]

...and bending over, putting my hands on the wall.

…and arching my back so you can see how wet my panties must be.

I bet you can smell me, can’t you? And all you have to do is push my panties to the side, pull out your cock, and…

[unzipping sound]

Oh…oh fuck…yes…please…

Fuck I can feel you…just there…rubbing your cock against my slit. Fuck…you feel so hard and big and hot and…oh baby, you’re teasing me…

Please….please fuck me…please…

[moans as entered]

Yes, oh fuck yes. Take me baby. Take me hard. 

[sex starts here]

Don’t be gentle with me. Not tonight. Take out your anger on me…[moans loudly]

Every time you thrust…in me…you’re getting payback for what that deceitful little bitch did to you…

I can take it. Use me. Use me right now and whenever you want. 

I bet that bitch never fucked you in public, did she? I bet she just wanted missionary in the dark?

Oh, god, I want you to fuck me so many places. Yes, grab my tits, grab them hard…

I love it I love it I love it…put your hand in my hair….yes

Yes, babe…I’m your little slut. I’m your little slut you can fuck in the alley or your car or anywhere you like. You don’t even have to ask, you can just bend me over my desk at home. 

Oh, oh fuck you’re so fucking rough!

No, it’s good, don’t stop. Don’t stop I’m so close. This is even better than I thought. Fuck me harder. Claim me, baby.

I want it. I want your cum inside me. 

Give it to me, please… Please I’m begging I need your cum I need it, baby…

Yes…I’m so close baby. Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me, cuminme, cuminme, cuminmeeeeee!

[Improv to orgasm]

Oh, oh god…

Thank you…for holding me up. My knees are really weak right now. [laughs]

Mmmm…no you weren’t too rough. You were *perfect*.

Was it good for you? Do you feel any better?

Good…Kiss me baby…

[kissing noises]

I guess we did things kind of out of order. All right. We should get back. We don’t want her to suspect anything until you’ve packed your stuff. Maximum shock, minimum drama. 

Yeah, I *am* looking forward to hearing what she says. Be sure to tell her that you’re coming to stay with me. Make her fucking jealous. Ugh, I never should have waited. I should have just fucking stole you from her. 

Okay, okay I promise I’ll take a breath. I just can’t stand the idea of anyone hurting my friends, and you’re my closest and best friend in the world. 

[laughs]

I bought condoms at the pharmacy, too, but I decided not to ask you to use them. I really wanted our first time to be intimate. 

I really do feel kind of special with your cum inside of me. I hope that doesn’t freak you out to hear. 

All right, here’s the restaurant. Is my hair okay? Cool.

[open door, restaurant noises return]

We’re back! 

Yeah, everything went fine. I had to stop for a bit. I wasn’t feeling quite right but your boyfriend stayed with me and straightened me right out. 

Oh, don’t worry, he takes *very* good care of me. [laughs] He always has, and I bet he always will.

[sigh] Well, it’s been fun, but its getting late. I don’t know about anyone else, but I feel *completely* full right now.

(Quieter) I’ll see *you* later. [slight giggle]

[fade out]


End file.
